The Dive From Clausen's Pier
by twlight-princess
Summary: Bella Swan has lived in Forks almost all of her life.Same friends,same great realtionship with her parents,and same boyfriend Mike Newton.But now her small town is trapping her, wanting badly to leave after Mike's accident will Bella pick right or wrong?
1. Dive From The Pier

**Decided to start a completly different story...Hope you like this is a crossover of Twilight/The Dive From Clausens Pier I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does and I don't own The Dive From Clausens Pier (actually I have no ideo who own this movie which is also a book**

* * *

How does love change? How is it I can trace a line through four happy years but can't remember the slow draining away of my feelings for him. Worst of all Mike could tell. He gave my hand a squeeze as I gazed out the car window barely talking to him. We were on our way to Clausen's pier to meet with our best friends Jessica,Angela, Tyler, and Ben. We had all grown up together but lately I felt that Forks was trapping me in.

I can't remember when I stopped loving Mike. Thinking back to when we were younger I always thought we would be together forever and so did everyone else.

_Mike was running through the park with me on his back we were both laughing hysterically. Then there was Mike carrying me into his backyard where there were roses and candles all around us._

_That was the night when Mike proposed " Will You Marry Bella?"_

_I jumped in his arms and smiled " I would love to be your wife". He slipped on the heart shaped seven carat diamond._

" Do we have to go up there so early?" I asked.

Mike looked at me " What else is there to do?".

I hesitated " We could talk".

Mike flinched " We have to get up there and get the fire going".

I rolled my eyes and went back to gazing out the window " Yeah I guess".

Once everyone else got there we sat on the pier and drank beer and told story's that I've heard a million times.

" Alright boys and girls this is your principal here the results are in for the 2008 senior class president Isabella Swan 463 and Ben Cheny 4 votes" Mike announced. Everyone around me was laughing but I didn't want to here this story.

" How may times are we going to do this? Laugh at story's like we haven't talked about it a millions times" I spoke up. Everyone became quiet Jessica looked over at me and I could see it in her eyes she was worried about me. I felt like the biggest bitch on the planet right now. " I'm sorry" I whispered.

Mike looked out at the water and then stood up " I'm going in". He started to take his pants and shorts off and then turned to me " You coming Bells?"

Thankfully Angela intervened and took my hand " Actually Mike we are going for a walk". We walked away from the group.

" So what's going on?" I asked.

" What's going on? What's wrong with you miss PMS?" Angela joked although I could see the seriousness in her eyes.

" It's not that" I whispered.

Angela sighed and squeezed my hand " Yeah it's not that. I know your cycle like I know my own which is weird. But anyway what's wrong with you?". I looked at the water around us and noticed that the water was way to deep for someone to be jumping into too.

" Oh my god" I whispered finally realizing the situation.

"Bella what is it?" Angela asked. I could hear Ben and Tyler chanting Mikes name. I took off on a run trying desperately to get to him.

" The water" I yelled to Angela and then ran faster " Mike! Mike" I yelled but it was too late Mike was already diving into the water.

" Stop" I yelled as Tyler took my arm. I peered into the water. It had been several minutes although it seemed like years. Finally Tyler and Ben jumped in and pulled him out. He was barely breathing.

* * *

**Do you like it? Should I continue?? I think I might take down a story or two of mine until I feel like writing new chapters for them.**


	2. Making It Work

**So I'm back (Waves). I wouldn't call this a comeback more of a revisit. I am now seventeen. I started writing fan fic stories when I was thirteen maybe fourteen. I have definetly grow seeing as how I am now a junior in high school. Hopefully my writing is better. I would love to have a beta helping. Anyway this story drew me in. I wanted to go back to this story because it's different. I know some of you don't like Mike Newton but this is a Bella/Mike pairing for the most part, with a little Edward added in for extra drama. I am baising my story of the movie and book The Dive From Clausen's Peir ( obviously you would know that because of the title of the story haha) So here is the second chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

I couldn't stop the tears, not untill I knew Mike would be okay. Angela was holding my hand tightly while Ben and Tyler paced back and forth in the waiting room. Jessica was sitting in a chair opposite of me staring off into space.

" We should have never let him jump" Ben hissed.

Tyler shook his head " If he's hurt I'll never forgive myself." Finally the doctor came walking out. I stood up with Mikes mom and dad, Karen and Matthew.

Matthew was the first to speak " How is he doctor?"

The Doctor sighed " His recovery is looking good, he will have to be in a wheelchair for at least a year maybe longer. But we do know it won't be forever. He should eventually gain feeling back into his legs, with the help of physical therapy."

My knees started shaking. The guilt set in and I started to feel selfish. Mike can't walk, he's going to be in a wheel chair. I kept replaying those word's in my head and the walls around me started to close in and I couldn't breathe. I needed air desperately so I ran all the way outside and sat on a bench trying to get my breathing under control.

I sat there for over an hour until Angela came out to get me.

She sighed " He's been asking for you."

I gulped " What do I say? How do I make this better?"

Angela sat down next to me " You be there for him. But only if you want to. This is going to take a while at least a year maybe two before he's back to normal. He needs people around that love him."

" I do love him, I think. Lately things have changed though. How do I know were meant to be together? Am I just supposed to spend the rest of my life in Forks?" I was asking to many question but I needed to get this off my chest.

Angela shrugged " There's always Seattle go there for a little while."

I shook my head " I can't leave Mike, not now."

" You have to think about you too Bella. Besides once Mike gets better maybe he will want to go. If your relationship is going to work you have to tell him all this your telling me."

I looked at her " Now while he's in the hospital?"

" You have to get this out before you both can move forward?" Angela stated and stood up " Are you coming?"

I took one last big breath of cold air and then stood up as well. I took Angela's hand and we walked into the hospital together.

As we neared the room I saw Karen and Matt come towards me.

" Everything will work out" Karen patted my shoulder and then left to give Mike and I space.

" Good luck" Angela whispered before following Karen and Matthew. I cautiously opened the door not knowing what I was walking into. Mike's eyes were closed as I slowly walked to the bed and took his hand. He opened his eyes and gave a tiny smile and wave.

" I've been looking for you" He whispered.

I laughed and tried to hold back the tears. " I had to get some air. You scared me."

" Doc says I can't walk" Mike sighed.

I nodded my head " Only for a little while."

" What were you and Angela talking about?" Mike asked.

I sighed " How I've been feeling lately."

Mike sighed and gulped " You don't want me now, do you? You haven't for a while."

I shook my head " That's not true. I've just been really confused."

" I don't want you to be here out of pity. If you don't want to stay then go" He said looking at everything in the room but me.

" You don't mean that" I stated as I sat down in the chair. " I just think we should finally start communicating if this is going to work."

His eyes found mine again " Okay you go first."

I smiled tightly. " How can we grow here? How can our relationship grow if were still in the same town we grew up in?"

"You want to leave" Mike whispered closing his eyes.

" I said us Mike" I replied.

" I can't exactly go anywhere right now" Mike said making a sweeping hand motion to his legs.

I sighed " Maybe when your better. Angela and I were talking about Seattle and staying there for a while."

He was quiet for a moment. " I just want you to be happy Bella and if Seattle will make you happy, maybe we could try it."

" That's all I want Mike is for us to try." I said. He took my hand and kissed it before closing his eyes.

" Were going to work Bella. I just know it." Mike whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning I was over at Mike's apartment getting some clothes for him. We didn't live together but I figured that would have to change soon since he couldn't live by himself. Ben was his room mate but I wouldn't put all the work on his shoulder. I was going to take care of him.

" Bella." Ben's voice said from behind me. I spun around and smiled softly.

" Yea Ben?" I asked.

He ran a hand through his hair " I hope you guys work out. He loves you and I want to stay thank you for taking care of him."

I hugged him " I love him too but were just taking one day at a time." He nodded and then helped we with the rest of his clothes.

* * *

Once I made it too the hospital I laughed when I saw Mike sitting up in bed eating jello.

" Really Mike hospital jello?" I laughed.

He smiled " Its actually not that bad. So please tell me those are my clothes."

I nodded my head and showed him the suitcase. I took out the clothes we would need and then I rolled him to the bathroom. I helped him sit down on the toilet so it would be easier. I figured he would want a bath first so I got him undressed and put him the tub of already filled water.

He sighed " Thanks for doing this B. I couldn't imagine having my mom or a nurse do it."

I smiled and soaped up the wash cloth I brought. " I told you I wasn't leaving. Besides isn't this what fiancés are supposed to do?"

He smiled " I love you."

I kissed his cheek " I love you too."

" What are we going to do when I get out of here. I can't make Ben or my mom take care of me all the time." Mike said.

" Well I'm moving in. I'm going to take care of you and while I'm in school your mom will come over if you need her." I answered.

" Moving in huh? Kinda fast B" He joked.

I suck my tongue out " Who else could put up with your annoying ass?"

He laughed " Your so lucky I can't move Bells."

" Well I guess you owe me one when you start walking." I said.

He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. " You really think I'll be okay and walking?"

I took his head in my hands " Mike I know you. You don't quit no matter how hard something is you never quit. So don't start now. You will be walking just give it time."

" Maybe if we ever get married I will be walking by then." He whispered.

I nodded " Even if you weren't I would still marry you." I said as I poured a cup over him to get the soap off his body.

" You still want to marry me?" He asked looking so child like and innocent.

I nodded " We take it one day at a time. Right now lets just get you out of the hospital."

" I will spend the rest of my life showing you how perfect we are together." He vowed, and I believed him. Maybe we would be okay after all.


End file.
